


Essential

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Roy and Alphonse have great sex but Roy and Edward make love. What's essential in this equation?(Post-Brotherhood)





	

"Was I better than Al?"

Mustang turned to face him. "So you knew. I figured as much." Fullmetal's hand skimmed over his shoulder. He shifted around so he could keep touching him. Preferably much lower.

"I didn't know he already did it until you said so. He said he would." He squeezed his balls. "You were on his to-do list."

"And I was on yours, too." He should've been angry but he wasn't. No, he expected something like this from the Elric Brothers. They cut their teeth on him before. Using him was second nature. So when both brothers turned up at his apartment on separate occasions for seemingly identical purposes Mustang invited them in. "He was more aggressive. You were sweeter." Fullmetal pulled his hand away.

"But who was better?"

Better was not the word. One had eclipsed the other, but Mustang refused to admit it to Fullmetal. "He has better technique." It was true. Alphonse must have been doing his homework. One would expect nothing less from Fullmetal's detail-obsessed brother. Every move was calculated. Alphonse applied enough pressure in just the right places, timed his movements well and Mustang's responses were textbook. He could've put Madame Christmas' girls out of work if he wanted to.

Fullmetal shoved him. Hard. "Are you trying to say I sucked?"

"Oh, you weren't that bad." That bad? Fullmetal had his own skills, obviously. They were adequate, but not as focused. It didn't matter. Being with Fullmetal was not an exercise in sexual skill. It was... something else. Mustang never saw anyone fall apart as intensely or beautifully as Edward. And once he was in that state he had no technique whatsoever. He was sloppy, needy and completely his.

There was absolutely no comparison. Fullmetal was not just the best in this case, but the best Mustang ever had. Watching him come was as genuine and intimate a moment he'd ever been a part of. Fullmetal sobbed, almost like it hurt. "Make me feel so good," he kept saying. You make me feel so good. "So good! So fucking good! You..."

Alphonse Elric was better at having sex, because Edward didn't have sex at all. He made love.

But he couldn't say any of that. "I liked it a lot." He frowned. "Are you going to ask me why I slept with him?"

Fullmetal folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "He's tall, he's good looking and he's not stupid enough to read too much into this stuff." He turned to Mustang. "Neither am I."

Alphonse probably didn't. But Fullmetal clearly did. Maybe Fullmetal thought he could measure up to the same standard. Mustang sighed. Fullmetal was still too impulsive. He couldn't keep his heart out of anything he did. He never could.

"Why would I wonder why you did either of us? That's so obvious. You were curious and so were we." Fullmetal's automail foot nudged him. "So you're not reading anything into this, right?"

"I'm sorry. Is this supposed to be an existential crisis? Because I thought it was just sex."

"Shut up."

Mustang didn't laugh, which was his fallback position years ago when Fullmetal was a kid and gave him the same I-don't-give-a-fuck bullshit. He considered putting his own fake I-don't-give-a-fuck bullshit aside. But no. Fullmetal was leaving Central and the last thing either of them needed was another complication.

"Are you two going to compare notes?"

"That was the point, dumbass."

It was a bad idea, but Mustang was going to do it anyway. Fullmetal wasn't the only one with impulse issues. He took his hand and put it back on his body. Where it belonged. "I'll give you more material." They were going to do it again. And again and again until Fullmetal had to leave for his train.

He should resisted making it more complicated. Should have, and stood no chance of doing so. He only had sex with Alphonse once. Fullmetal had to be far away from Mustang when they "compared notes," and found out Mustang couldn't keep his hands off of Fullmetal and came back for more. Yes, far, far away.

And it happened again. All he had to do was kiss him. All he had to do was touch him. All he had to do was look into his eyes and see that unguarded, needy lost boy who needed and resented and loved and fought and begged, begged, begged. "Use your fingers..." He wiggled when he did. "Yeah, oh please don't stop..." He whined if he did. Breathy, hitching sounds he made as feet clamped around Mustang's waist. "So good!" Edward's hands shook as his nails raked over his chest. "Always wanted you..."

Mustang pushed himself inside. What was it Edward always wanted? A father? A mentor? A lover? A savior? He could be those things right now, just right now. "Look at me." He framed his face as he began to move. Met his teary eyes as he began to cry. Licked the tears as he allowed himself to be the man Edward needed. Roy whispered: "I know you did." He drew blood clawing Roy's arms. "I saw how you looked at me by the time you were sixteen and I knew what you needed. It was this." He thrust hard. He thrust fast. He thrust deep.

"Oh, fuck!"

Roy threaded his fingers though his loose hair and fed him what he was afraid to say in a kiss. _I will go to my grave missing this._ He imagined Edward understood as he kissed him back. Greedily. Artlessly. Sloppily. Perfectly. It nearly killed them both when they came. Roy almost wished it did.

But it didn't.

"Shit." Fullmetal rubbed his face. Pulled his sweaty hair back and closed his eyes. Mustang nearly combed back the little strand he missed.

Alphonse was good. Mustang would've kept him at Central with out a second thought because it was just sex, great sex, without complications. But this? This was too messy. Too emotional. Too needy. He couldn't keep him; not if he was going to keep his sanity. Fullmetal had to leave tomorrow. It was essential.


End file.
